Little Imperfections
by LovelyDreamer
Summary: Revised: “Do you hear that Edward?” I asked softly, my voice barely above a whisper as he leaned in closer, “my heart’s still working…” He pressed his face to my chest. “Impossible…” he muttered in an astoundingly gorgeous voice


Little Imperfections-By: LovelyDreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone…In other words…not mine!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·¸¸..¸¸.·´¨

The light spring breeze wisped through his auburn hair, and rays of sun billowed down between the tree branches, causing Edward's skin to glow and glisten. The magnificent clearing of the forest where Edward and I had first went together. The first time we trust each other and ourselves. The first time, I had seen Edward as more than a gorgeous face.

I clutched his muscular cold figure tighter, my body trembling, as I tried desperately not to cry. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, blocking the tear flow. _This was what I wanted_, I told myself reassuringly, although it didn't work as strong as I'd hoped_, this is for Edward_.

Edward's liquid gold eyes hollowed with disappointment in himself and I knew he was regretting what he had done to me. He caressed my cheek, and lifted me into his lap, where I instinctively curled into a little ball, trying harder now, the immense burn pain coursing throughout my stomach clenching every muscle. _Edward's worth it, _I told myself to keep my mind off the pain, _I promised him forever_, and together we will be…forever vampires. I no longer cringed at the word, for I was soon to become one. I whimpered and Edward's voice broke in an almost sob-like gasp.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry…" he was now rocking me back and forth slowly, and his golden eyes seemed to brim with tears. I took his hand and placed it to my burning heart as I allowed the many silent tears to stream down my paling cheeks.

"Do you hear that Edward?" I asked softly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"My heart's still working…" I noticed that the burning sensation had moved past my lungs, rib cage and carried on towards my stomach, but my heart remained beating.

"Impossible…" he muttered in an astoundingly gorgeous voice, I felt the heat rising up from my neck and tinge my cheeks, it wasn't the burning flame that was crushing my insides, it was the familiar heat of blushing. He laughed joyously a grand smile formed on his flawless lips as I just stared back, grinning faintly, even though it twinges every muscle. I was entranced by the fire withering in my organs and the obviously happy face of my beloved.

The humid, wet air hung around us in a fog. And the dewdrop covered flowers seemed to glow along with us. The beauty of our environment, was making itself known as the rising sun welcomed us. It was as if no one else in the world existed, just me and Edward…no one else mattered.

He took my waist tentatively, testing my pain, it surged when he placed me in his lap, but I ignored it, focusing thoroughly on our closeness, and only that. He began kissing my neck once more, not biting but kissing…out of habit. He rubbed my back and a tremor was sent up my gripping spine and then it released as the tingling hot fire continued its journey, fading some it seemed.

He kissed me firmly, when I turned to face him, a dazed smile forming on my upturning lips, as I felt the full force of what seemed to be our very first real kiss. Passion leapt inside of me, no matter how hard the pain. I turned around and pulled him closer, taking his face in my hands, and returning his fierce, passion-filled kiss. His eyes glazed over in desire and when we broke apart his gleaming crooked smile appeared, and I vaguely felt dizzy.

"I'm not really a vampire then, am I?" I asked the pain slowly leaving, replaced with a numb and cold relaxed feeling in all my muscles, we had been in the clearing for a little more than a few days, I refused to get up when he bit me, and he had stayed with me all this time, never letting go, exactly like he promised.

He grinned back at me and took his face to my chest to hear the beating of my heart once more.

"You are…" he sighed, fluttering his eyes closed and smiling all the brighter, "It's your little imperfections that make you beautiful…," he paused and lifted his face to mine. His pure gold eyes large with a serious and intense expression…this was his non-verbal way of telling me he loved me, and I knew he did. He placed his lips to mine, gently this time, and because my transformation was complete, a warm, exhilarating shock of heat descended through our bodies as we embraced each other in a fairy tale kiss, his lips parted slightly and a small and meaningful word escaped from them in a whisper. "Forever."

Placing my hand on top of his, I leaned in closer, to continue the kiss that I hoped would never end. I smiled as his last words twirled in contented circles in my mind…_forever._


End file.
